Chocolate and Wine
by Enexi
Summary: Ignis has always been there for Princess's Noctis; on the road to Artissia, she thinks back to a particular moment when she was exceptionally difficult and how he still came through for her. Realizing no matter what, he was there for her. NoctxIggy


**Hey everyone! So with FFXV just around the corner I felt that I really needed to do a story about my baby Iggy. XD I'm so excited! Now knowing I love doing genderbending so much, you knew this was going to happen. Lol Fem!Noctis ftw, and I did change Luna to Prince Lune. It's fine to not agree, I was on the fence if I was going to Change her at all, but again, this is for fun and I might make more one-shots involving Iggy and Noctis's lives depending on how the response goes. Lol**

 **Now I did borrow a little dialogue from the 4th ep of the anime simply because it is a bit hard since we still know so little about the characters and story still so bare with me here. Lol Also I hope I didn't go overboard with Noctis being a tomboy, I just always felt as a woman, that would have been her personality. Lol And it amused me to think of Lune as this very beautiful fair Prince looking after his tomboy Princess. XD**

* * *

Noctis was hard pressed for more sleep, of course it wasn't like she was going to be _allowed_ that extra ten minutes of sleep.

"Nghh"

"Well that was an attractive sound for a Princess to make…"

"Gladio, you know how she is." A young and lighthearted voice said

A hand shook her, jostling her about. "Come now, Highness it's time to get up." A rich, refined voice spoke next to her.

She shuffled more and sighed – feeling annoyed and agitated, Noctis glared through half closed eyes at her right-hand man."I said ten more minutes…" And burrowed underneath the sheets once more.

"Yes, and that was twenty minutes ago."

It was official, she wasn't going be able sleep in anymore and decided to give up the good fight. She lifted herself up with her refusing to let the pretense of sleep leave her. They were once again camping, they had left the last town yesterday morning, and although Prompto had begged they go back to stay a second night, Ignis wasn't going to bend again. They couldn't keep back tracking when they still had so far to go yet. Ignis likes to pretend he's all rules and protocols, but he was far too soft when it came to the Princess – and the Princess was far too willing to accept it. Noctis could be selfish, moody, irrational and stubborn, but underneath that lied a heart that had experienced so much for such a young age and cared for those around her. But her and Ignis were always able to overcame those obstacles, even when the obstacle was her.

* * *

The Princess had lost her mother at a very young age, and so the motherly duties had been passed to Ignis: Her soon-to-be royal adviser, and so of course at every given moment she lived just like any other teenager who didn't have to assume the throne – who didn't have to think of the day her father's fate would become a reality. She battled with it every day… when she went to school, when she came home; It loomed over her like a shadow—a part of her felt that perhaps that was why she took it out on Ignis at times. She lived in a guarded penthouse in the city of Insomia, and Ignis on order and duty from her father to watch over her—she had grown dull and indifferent to it, but she found the fights she had with her advisor to be quite therapeutic.

She new he didn't deserve it or whether he even knew why she rebelled so much (well the full extent of it anyway,) but she couldn't help it; it felt so suffocating not being able to show her anger at the world – the Gods – _at destiny_ … _whoever_ it was that made it so unfair!

"Noct, welcome home. I trust school went well?"

Her advisor, and long time friend, greeted her from the kitchen with an apron on and his sleeves rolled up with soap suds half way up to his elbows. He had been cleaning up her mess. _Again._ It was no secret she was a snack and junk food fiend, she would pass the time eating chips and reading manga or comics with soda with any chance she got and it had gotten to the point where she kept the items precisely where she wanted them so she could go back to them later… granted the trash bags and empty bottles that once littered the floor were unnecessary, but that wasn't the point! It was _her_ organized chaos, and now that it was all cleaned up, she didn't see the book she left under the box of cookies that was supposed to be on the coffee table.

"Eh, where–"

"It's on the bookshelf next to your comics, Highness." Ignis said, while wiping off his hands. "Also, I wish you would put more consideration to your diet, the foods you eat… you cannot maintain your health on sugar and junk food." He said probably for the hundredth time.

"Yes, yes, of course _Ignis."_ She said, and plopped onto the couch unlady-like, causing Ignis shake his head and sigh.

 _Will she ever change?_ Ignis wondered…

"What's for dinner?" She called out as she laid down on the divan with her arm draped over the arm and one leg propped up.

"Steak with onions and and potato scallops."

She was the epitome of the tomboy attitude, and her father had tried to pound it out of her, but to no avail. He still loved her with all his being, but it did not mean she didn't try his patience when she would run off and come back covered in mud and scraps she said came from the garden. But she and the King knew that wasn't true, still, he never pressed her for the truth. He wanted her to live as a child as long as possible, it was very rare that she smiled anymore; who was he to try take away what little happiness she found?

Things had changed for her when she got a few years older. Things weighed heavier on her, and the realization of the effect the wall had on her father and how it drained him every day to protect their city, began to scare her. She started to withdraw into herself, she became less troublesome and to chose not to disappoint her father as little as possible, she wanted to help…

But she was here, sent to live on her own; pushed out of the way of the political world her father lived in every day – a world Ignis went back to every morning. It was infuriating knowing how helpless she truly was, she couldn't do anything with how she was now. She knew that. She _knew!_

"Highness, dinner is ready." Ignis' voice shattered her thoughts as she got up and joined her advisor at the table.

After dinner Ignis began to ready himself to head back the castle, Ignis visited to make sure the crown ate healthy and to keep her on track of the path of succeeding the king when he would inevitably fall. That was his duty and the expectation that was place upon him by the King, and one he did not take lightly. Out of all these things that was his responsibilities and were his pride as the Royal Advisor to the crowned Princess, his only true motivation was that she was his dearest friend and that as much as he struggled with her, Ignis cared deeply for her. They had been there for one another ever since they were just children, and he took his role very seriously —learning all that he could so that she would know that he would always be there for her, to provide the best counsel when she felt lost. So that even if she felt the world had turned its back on her, he would still be standing beside her – tall and strong, and ready to protect her.

Watching her stand there, at the entrance of her home, nearly broke him. She looked so small in this big, empty house… right now she looked lost; and he hated leaving her like this. "You didn't tell me how school went earlier, is things going alright, Highness?" He inquired again, he felt there was something bother her that she wasn't letting on, she's been quieter than normal. "You know you can confide in me, Noctis…"

She shuffled a bit, putting her hands in her cargo pants, and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "It's nothing."

He went to reach out to her to sooth her, she stood on the wooden floor that placed her at the same height as him, dark gray strands ghosted across his fingertips, "Noctis–"

Noctis swatted his hand away, "I said it was nothing. You don't have to coddle me." And she turned her back to him, she was being disagreeable again, but she didn't care.

"I see… then I bid you goodnight. Do well to study for your test tomorrow, and go to bed at an early time if you would, please." He turned to open the door, stopping halfway to only look back, seeing if she would relinquish her anger – or at least say goodbye; but she didn't. She just stood with back to him and he felt hurt at the sudden burst that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

He bowed his head and then exited the apartment, leaving both parties just as confused and hurt with no idea how to reach each other.

Noctis cursed as she punched the wall beside her, _she did it again…_ she hated how she always made things about her. The dull ache in her hand hurt, but it didn't surpass the pain she felt below and doubled over and laid on the floor waiting for it to pass. "I hate being a woman." She muttered, thinking of how her outburst of hormones caused Ignis to drive home hurt and probably a little angry too; she couldn't say for sure. He didn't deserve the backlash she gave him some days when she felt testy, or like today, when it was 'that time'; but she couldn't help it and he just took it and never rose his voice at her.

Her arms tightened around her stomach, it _really_ sucked being a woman.

It was three days before Ignis came back, she studied and passed her test, the mood swings came and went, but mostly just her brooding over everything and blowing it out of proportion. And so she decided to stay out with Prompto and go to the arcade; it was better than going home anyway and being emotional alone.

The house was once again filled with junk food and trash, it appeared as though Ignis had never even touched the _first_ mess that happened. When Ignis walked through the apartment to assess the damage, trailed through to the bathroom to find trash littered there as well, paper, hygiene articles, and–

Oh.

He cleared his throat and politely closed up the trash bag and laid it with the other big bags of trash and began to work from the living room first and then made his way to all the other rooms after. By time he was done three hours had already passed and it was 9:45 – well past the time for the Princess to be home. It was 10:30 when he heard the keycard click, allowing Noctis to trudge through the doorway. "Ah, you decided to come home tonight."

Noctis gritted her teeth and dropped her school back on the floor next to her shoes and glared at Ignis, "it would seem so." Her voice sarcastic and snappy. She didn't expect him to be at her home seeing as he stayed away for three whole days, she didn't deny to herself the sick pleasure that she felt knowing she – on purpose this time – made the house a disgusting dump for when ever he deciding to come back to make sure she was still alive.

Ignis just sighed and walked into the kitchen, choosing not fight with her and pulled out some of the groceries he had gotten once he realized he had time before her return. But instead of cooking or preparing a meal, he was putting torn up pieces of angel food cake in the bottom, then placing small helping of cream and scooping out chocolate ice cream into a tall elegant glass with chocolate syrup designing the sides of the cup; he finished it up by placing long wafer sticks and a cookie on top.

It was beautiful… watching him work was like watching a professional pâtissier make magic in her own kitchen. "Whoa…" She breathed

"Here you are, a chocolate parfait. There is enough for more if you wish, Highness, just ask."

She felt herself start to blush at the care he went into making such a thing for her, to be honest it was the perfect thing she needed right now and her mouth was watering just waiting to taste it. "Thank you, Ignis… why–?"

"Noctis, I apologize for my insensitivity as of late. I should have realized when I had crossed the line."

He was eloquent even when saying he was sorry! "Iggy, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one with the attitude problem. _I_ am sorry." She said, while walking over to the bar table and biting into the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. "Well, I mean besides leaving for three days and not even telling me —but I made sure you knew you screwed up, _clearly._ " She said while she eyed around the spotless apartment.

"Yes… about that, that may have been what had tipped me off as to why the sudden, shall we say, _change of demeanor_?"

Noctis went wide-eyed, "wait – what…?" _he… he went through my trash?!_ She froze as her face went bright red at the evidence he must have stumbled upon, and in a embarrassed haze, she asked him. "What were you doing going through my _trash?!_ "

Oh dear… he had apparently stepped on another land mine, "I would hardly call it 'went through' when it was in clear view, Highness. I merely tidied up and cleaned up the rest of the house and then threw it away, the same as always."

Noctis had her 'not amused' face on again, and was about to rip into him once more, when Ignis turned and went down below the counter and pulled out what looked to be a tall wine bottle. "What's that?"

"Chocolate wine – I was told it's quite popular and, in this situation, I felt it would be appropriate and appreciated more. Shall I?" He asked as he placed a wine glass on the counter and held the bottle up like a true maître d.

"... You are forgiven…"

Ignis poured a generous amount into the glass – just enough to warm the stomach and to take in the delicious flavor of red wine and chocolate. He had no intention of getting her drunk, only to satisfy her cravings and help take the edge off that she was undoubtedly feeling.

Having to fill the role of 'mother' was never easy for him, though one would say he did it flawlessly; there were still many things he was not always well equipped for. In these times he studied the most, searching for his answers in books and through other means of information. And as difficult it could be for him, he knew it was just as hard if not more so for the struggling Princess… she had no female influence, no one to talk to about the changes of her body or life.

She only had himself, Prompto, and Gladiolus —her bodyguard. Ignis was trained and brought up to be her guide and confident. _The Royal Advisor_ , and therefore more was expected of him. And so of course he had to learn about these things himself, he had to become both Her Highness's friend, counselor, mother, and strategist all in one.

Yes it was difficult to be all of these things… but knew it was far more difficult for Noctis and to never have wished for this kind of chaos in her life. Even as a child when she was fragile and bound to a wheelchair, and when Prince Lune was taken by the enemy: Niflheim, life hadn't been fair. But those were the cards dealt to them – and so play them they must. There was no going back, fate was cruel like that.

"Wow, this is amazing! Pour me another, Ignis!" The Princess said, as her eyes now held a glow.

It was hard for him to tell her no in that state, it was times like these when he felt especially close to the Princess, like he was only one in the world who saw this _spark_ in her. It truly made her beautiful.

"I would have to speak against that. I am not looking to find you incapacitated when you have school in the morning and on top of that it's already far too late to have done your homework. I may have allowed this small exception of alcohol this one time, but I will not neglect the importance of responsibility and restraint."

Noctis grumbled.

"Now, now, I believe I've been more than fair, You're Highness." He gave a rueful smile, and put the cork back on the wine, and cleaned up. "We can't have anyone catch wind that your advisor is a pushover that lets the Princess get she wants all the time." He joked while he turned his head round slightly as he did the dishes, when he heard a slight snort he shook his head and smiled, _how ladylike._

Once everything was clean and put away, and Noctis had returned from her room wearing a long comfortable nightshirt and black sleeping pants. Even when going to bed, she never dressed to impress. She was just Noctis; a girl who wanted to be herself – a tomboy with a apathetic attitude (for the most part) who slacked off the duties that came with her royal blood.

He stood at the entrance putting his shoes one, once again, like the nights before she saw him off leaning against the wall in her, dare he say, _cute_ blue nightshirt with chocobo print on it. This time she only showed the inevitable signs of exhaustion instead of the lonesome, it was better than the irritable expression he witnessed three days ago. He felt better this time leaving knowing she was going to be ok – he felt he finally reached her this time. Through chocolate and wine.

"Well, have a goodnight and try to make it to school on time tomorrow, it's very late…." He didn't know what else to say when Noctis just all but nodded without saying a word. They simply stood there and watched each other. Finally Ignis took a step closer to her and ran his gloved hand through her dark hair and tucked the long strands on the side of her face behind her ear. "I am on your side, Noctis… never forget that. I am _for_ you." He reassured her.

Noctis nodded again, and her lips curled, "thank you Iggy." She felt guilt over how she mistreated him the last few days, she knew he didn't deserve it, but he cared for her all the same – unwavering; he would never leave her side and she could never really repay him for it. Not for her father, but for her – _only her_. "Really… _thank you._ " Maybe it was the hormones speaking but she felt her eyes become blurry and she blink away the tears. Why was she being so emotional, this was ridiculous.

"Hush now, there is no need for this." He said as he passed his thumb over her cheek to swipe away the single tear. "All is right now, and that's all that matters."

Things were somehow easier after that. They were on the same ground in some way, they grew up together and they had always had their little spats, but it always took these kinds of moments for them to reach that _understanding_. And each time they had reached a new level, they grew closer. It was odd, but Noctis looked forward to those the most when they fought. Not that she could say she knew the outcome of every conflict, but that it was like clockwork and he had always come through for her; (most the time because she knew it was she that was at fault.)

But she'd never admit that, not that she really needed to. Ignis knew, and he smiled like he did too. Such a clever one—her advisor was.

She smiled back. He was right, all was fixed now. "See you tomorrow, then?" She asked.

"Of course, Highness… shall I bring sweets home tomorrow? I haven't tried again on that project in some time, perhaps a peach filling this time?" Ignis asked as he began to pick up his briefcase.

Noctis nodded, "yeah, that sounds good." She watched as he started walking towards the door and bowed his head to her, she meant to sound… _more_. Of what she had no idea, but she felt that she wanted to appear… _feminine_. Or at least better than ' _yea, sounds good.'_ God it sounded so butch in her head. But she felt that at least trying was better than nothing. "H-hey, I mean… have a safe drive, ok?" She was so not feminine.

She sighed, "just… thanks for everything. You always know just the right thing." She laughed off her embarrassment, "what would I do without you?"

"Be lost forever in the mountains of junk food and trash, I would imagine." He retorted, with a smirk.

It took a few seconds, but finally Noctis relented and started to snort, and finally gave a full on laugh while holding onto the wall. And he too, gave a rich chuckle, but when she laughed harder his became louder as well and if she had even payed attention to it she might even found it an attractive sound.

"Goodnight, Noctis." He said after regaining his breath.

"Goodnight, Iggy, see you tomorrow." She said while finding her composure.

With that he departed and went home and left the Princess to ready herself for bed, and all the while feeling ten times lighter without the irritable feeling on her chest and wanting to snap at anything that even _remotely moved_. But that night she went to bed smiling and feeling like she was nothing but a feather floating about stress free.

* * *

They finally had made it to the mid-way point to Artissia and was now at a small town for travelers, Ignis pulled up to the parking lot of a – shockingly enough –well managed hotel. It was odd to see it look as nice as it did considering that the town was in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm going to go check us in, Gladio, make sure that Prompto behaves, will you?" Declared Ignis, he looked at Noctis who was sleeping, at least he didn't have to worry about her as well. The two of them in mischief was something he didn't want to have to deal with.

"It was an accident, can't we get over it already?!"

"I'm the babysitter again?"

Ignis shook his head as he walked to the main office, there he found a well-dressed man behind a counter with dark, short hair. "Hello, I would like a room for four, please." Ignis asked, while drumming his fingers on the counter.

The man nodded and went looking for a key, and while he looked, Ignis looked around assessing the office and saw all the Knick-Knacks and kitsch items for sale. It wasn't until he saw the small refrigerator of drinks that became interested, he walked over and found a variety of sodas', water, and wines. And among the the bunch, he saw one in particular that caught his eye.

"Ah I see you spotted our newest item. It just came in yesterday. It's quite the seller, I'm glad I let the merchant talk me into it." The man joked.

"I see, yes, I quite agree. I think I'll take a bottle," Ignis said as he grabbed it from the fridge and payed for it along with the room. He thanked the man as he placed it in a paper bag and left to rejoin the group. "Alright, we're just up the stairs everyone." The hotel was small and so the room were just on two floors, and at least they didn't have to walk that many flights. "Here we are," he announced.

The guys spread out while Noctis sat on the bed and looked around; It was quaint.

"Noctis…" Ignis called out.

She looked at her Advisor who was setting something on the table in the kitchen. "Yes, what's up?" She asked, and got up to go to him.

"Care to join me in a glass?" He lifted the bottle of Chocolate wine and smiled at the Princess.

It wasn't the same brand, but she smiled anyway. The memories where the same. "You remember," She laughed. "I would love that, thank you Iggy." It was strange how she was just reminiscing that exact memory just this morning.

"Whoa, We have wine?! I want some!"

And thus the tender moment between the two was demolished by the haphazardly, clueless Prompto.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE RxR! :D**


End file.
